You Belong With Me
by Sweet Lullaby From The Heart
Summary: Happy Late B-day Near! Song Fic- You Belong With Me. Main Paring- Mello x Near. Near just want's mello to see that he's the one for him


**You Belong With Me**

**By: E-chan**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do_

"Matt it wasn't like that"! Near peeked from his puzzle seeing mello fight with matt. Matt said something along the lines of forget it and walked off, leaving mello there angry and pissed.

Near stood up and walked over, peeking at mello's face some.

"Is everything ok"?

Mello turned to near and sighed softly, "Ya matt is just being a drama queen over this stupid story".

Near took a peace of his hair and started to spin is around his finger, "May i hear it"?

The blond turned to near, "Promise not to yell at me". The blonds grin made the smaller boy smile at him.

"Promise".

_I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'_

Near sat in mello's room with him and laughed hear the story. " So i liked her and i told matt and he gets all jealous. Man sometimes i wonder why i put up with it".

"Why do you"?

Mello sighted, "He likes me. He the only one that does".

Near could tell mello he was wrong, dead wrong. He could tell mello that he liked him and wanted nothing more then to kiss the blond.

"That's why im glade your my friend near".

Ouch, the friend card.

Near smiled at him, "Anything for you Mello".

_But she wears short skirts I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm in the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

The next day near saw matt all over mello snuggling him in tight shirt and jeans way to tight for him. Mello didn't really seem to mind it, but that just pissed near off.

What's so great about him. So matt was cute and he had a mans body. Near thought it over, so he was small and dressed like a kid, but he was way better then matt.

As near thought this mello and matt had moved and were headed out the door with a soccer ball.

"Hey near, want to play"?

Near looked up, finding out the words had come from mello.

"Shee--".

"Mello come on". Matt pulled mello making him walk. Mello just looked at near as he was pulled out the door.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see, you  
You belong with me_

_-_

-- Few Years later --

_You belong with me  
Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy_

Near smiled at mello watching him chase birds from a park bench. He laughed as one bird started to chase mello.

Mello walked over and smiled, that happy and care free smile. It was nice to see it, but near knew it was fake. Ever sense matt dumped mello it had been faked, but near could tell he was trying to make the pain go away.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

_-_

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Near walked into mellos room seeing matt talk to him. Again matt was in something to tight and they were arguing, but mello didn't seem to care.

Mello looked at near and smiled, making matt glare at mello.

"So thats how it is mello, fine".

Matt walked out pushing near to the side. Near blinked, "What happen".

Mello smiled,"Who cares".

Near smiled at him.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
_

_-_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me_

Mello and near laughed down the dark streets near the orphanage. They always would sneak out and go do something for awhile until the cold got to them and made them walk back.

Mello turned to near smiling, "So, fun birthday"?

He nodded, "Thanks mello".

_Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know your about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me..._

"Did you get all you wanted"?

Near thought for a moment and sighed, "Sadly, no".

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me_

"Well,what is it"?

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me_

Near stopped walking and looked down at the ground. Mello stopped infront of him and looked at near.

"If i tell you, can i have it as my present"?

"Sheer,what is it"?

_You belong with me_

Near moved closer to mello and looked into his eyes.

"A kiss".

Mello looked surprise for a moment, but then the surprise turned to a smile. He moved closer to near and let his lips push against near's lips softly.

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me_

Near blushed, kissing back and letting his arms going around mello's neck.

Mello pulled away from near lips and put his arms around near's waist, holding him.

"Happy Birthday Near".

_You belong with me_

_

* * *

_

**This is my present to my favorite character, near. His b-day was on August 24 so its a day off . Please rate and comment!!!**


End file.
